runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lucien
---- left|Lucien's chathoofdLucien is een extreem krachtige Mahjarrat en necromancer. Hij is de neef van de een andere Mahjarrat, Zemouregal. Hij arriveerde aan het einde van de First Age in Gielinor met de rest van zijn soort, vanuit een wereld genaamd Freneskae, voorafgaand aan de aanvang van de historische God Wars. Na de verbanning van Zamorak, was Lucien's kracht schijnbaar afgenomen, maar hij heeft langzaam maar zeker zijn kracht terug gekregen. Nu heeft hij al zijn vroegere krachten geregenereerd, en het blijkt al snel dat hij het gezag van Zamorak dreigt te positioneren, door zich de onbetwiste Heer van de Mahjarrat te noemen. Sinds hij over de Staff of Armadyl waren zijn krachten exponentieel gestegen en met de Stone of Jas in handen zou hij waarschijnlijk nog krachtiger zijn dan eerder. Met deze twee historische objecten in handen, geloven dat hij zo krachtig is geworden dat hij beschouwd kan worden als een God (of tenminste de meest potente Mahjarrat die ooit bestaan heeft, hij overtreft zelfs Zamorak). Het is mogelijk dat Lucien de nieuwe god van chaos kan worden (als hij Zamorak omver werpt), en het leiden de clan van de Mahjarrat in de toekomst, als zijn plan uiteindelijk slaagt. Lucien speelt een prominente rol in de Tempel van Ikov quest. Tijdens de zoektocht, geeft hij spelers de Pendant van Lucien, een teken dat staat voor zijn volgelingen die ervoor zal zorgen om anderen te kalmeren en hun angst te verminderen. Als de speler kiest voor de weg van de Guardians of Armadyl te volgen tijdens de quest, zal de speler hem moeten doden, hoewel hij in staat is om zichzelf te laten herrijzen. Hij speelt ook een cruciale rol in de While Guthix Sleeps. Spelers die Lucien's aanbod weigeren om hem te hulp, zal Lucien verwijzen naar zijn dochter. Hij zal tegen de speler zeggen "dat zijn dochter nog moediger dan de speler is". eerst was het onbekent of lucien een dochter had maar later ondekkte de speler dat hij effectief een dochter had : Moia . Het lijkt erop dat Jagex probeert Lucien stevig vast te stellen als een centrale antagonist voor toekomstige evenementen in RuneScape. Zijn volgende optreden is onbekend, maar de Guardians of Armadyl, die hun staf verloren zijn, hebben nu nog meer een reden om de Mahjarrat voort te zetten totdat zij in staat zijn de artefacten terug te vorderen. Biografie Aankomst in Gielinor Lucien komt oorspronkelijk uit de wereld Freneskae. Freneskae wordt omgschreven als een wrede wereld (waarschijnlijk omdat de Mahjarrats die wereld bevolkte). Aan het einde van de First Age, of het begin van de Second Age, de Menaphite god Icthlarin bracht de Mahjarrat naar Gielinor. Dit werd waarschijnlijk gedaan via de Portal of life, of de World gate. De Mahjarrat, inclusief Lucien, werden in diensten gezet door Icthlarin. Het wordt beweert dat hij en zijn mede Mahjarrat slaven voor Icthlarin, maar dit is nooit bevestigd. Echter noemde Zemouregal het als bevrijding door van Icthlarin weg te zijn. Onder Zaros's heerschappij Voor verschillende jaren diende Lucien en de Mahjarrat onder de leiding van Icthlarin. In de Second Age zag de god van chaos, genaamd Zaros, grote interesse in de Mahjarrat en zag hoe krachtig ze waren. Zaros wist de Mahjarrat ervan te overtuigen om hem te volgen. Zaros zette de Mahjarrat in als zijn leger en in een korte periode wisten ze grote gebieden voor hem te veroveren. Zaros werd al snel de machtigste god en kreeg het grootste gebied in handen dat reikte vanaf de noordelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert tot de Wildernis en Kandarin. Zaros zette verschillende Mahjarrat in als heerser over een stuk land (vergelijkbaar met het aardse feodalistische systeem). Volgens Zemouregal zag Zaros niet de werkelijke weg van het "kwaad" in en dit was één van de redenen waarom één van Zaros's generale, een Mahjarrat genaamd Zamorak, een complot tegen hem op spande. Lucien werd in het geheim lid van deze genootschap. thumb|De nederlaag van [[Zaros.|Het is mogelijk dat Lucien hier ook op afgebeeld staat.]] In het geheim stal Zamorak de Staff of Armadyl. Met de Staff of Armadyl in handen, was Zamorak sterker dan normaal, hoogstwaarschijnlijk even krachtig als Zaros. Aan het einde van de Second Age, betrad het genootschap de troonzaal van Zaros. Lucien en alle andere leden vielen de bodyguards van Zaros aan zodat Zamorak een één op één gevecht kon houden tegen Zaros. Zamorak wist Zaros is zijn rug te slaan waardoor veel van Zaros's krachten in Zamorak werden gezogen. Volgens Azzanadra was die de slag een "geluk slag". Zamorak liet Zaros verbannen naar een onbekende locatie, weg van Gielinor. Zaros verdween langzaam van het bestaan, en vervloekte iedereen Zamorak geholpen hadden. Lucien, zijn bloed stroomt met krachtige magie, was echter onaangetast door de vloek. Het lijkt erop dat hij degene was die de Saradominist spion Lennissa ontdekte, hoewel hij wist dat ze van pas kon komen in de toekomst. De goden, ondanks hun rivaliteit, lieten Zamorak verbannen voor het doden een van hun eigen soort. Lucien was één van degenen die onder dook nadat zijn voortbestaan in gevaar was, aangezien Zarosian op hun jaagden. Voor zijn verraad, houdt Azzanadra, Lucien in minachting. Tijdens de Desert Treasure quest, verwijst hij naar zijn collega Mahjarrat als een "hond", het uiten van zijn woede uiten over de rol van Lucien's bij het waarborgen van zijn gevangenschap. De God Wars Zamorak keerde al snel terug op Gielinor, nadat hij verbannen was. Hij bouwde zijn rijk weer op en begin massale oorlogen tegen de andere goden. Lucien keerde terug aan Zamorak's zijde en gebruikte zijn necromancy technieken om zijn heer te assisteren. Een aantal documenten van de oorlogen waren bewaard gebleven. Sinds Guthix wakker werd van zijn slaap en alle goden uit Gielinor verbande, probeert Lucien, Zamorak op te volgen en is bereidt om zijn god te verraden om de macht over de Mahjarrat te krijgen. De zoektocht naar Bilrach Kort na het 17de Ritual of Rejuvenation, word Lucien geinformeerd door zijn dochter, Moia, dat iemand de Ritueel marker probeerde te verplaatsen. Na overleg met Zemouregal beslist hij dat alleen een Mahjarrat dit zou proberen en nadat hij keek naar de Mahjarrat die niet opkwamen dagen op het ritueel, stuurde hij Moia om Bilrach te vinden. Lucien hoorde niet veel van Moia voor bijna 500 jaar en wat hij hoorde stelde hem telleur. Maar in 168 van de Fifth Age informeerde Moia, die nu een oude vrouw is, Lucien dat ze een schiereiland dat een jaar later zou heten Daemonheim. Het eiland hat een groot grotenstelsel waarover iemand heerste die Bill hete. Moia vermoede dat Bill Bilrach is en trekt via de tunnels naar de bodem om haar te beweizen aan haar meester. Hier vind ze het missende Ritual Marker, vervormd en aangetast door de aard van de floor en Bilrach. Maar het lijkt erop dat hij gek is geworden. Moia verteld Lucien dat ze hem heeft gevonden en hij vroeg Moia om hem te doden of hem hier te brengen als offer voor het 17de ritueel. Moia afhankelijk van haar eigen keuze of niet, sluit zich aan bij Bilrach's plan en Lucien hoort niets meer van haar. De aanval op Varrock Voor tweeduizend jaar zou, Lucien relatief rustig gebleven zijn, waardoor zijn bedreiging door velen vergeten was. Hij was echter verre van klaar. Na het breken van het Shield of Arrav, begon Lucien met het vergaren van een ondode leger. Voordat het schild gebroken was kon hij Varrock (voorheen bekend als Avvarrocka), omdat zijn magie veel zou blokkeren was fysiek niet sterk genoeg om een succesvolle belegering te leiden. Er werd in die tijd echter fortuin glimlachend op hem. In het jaar 154 van de Fifth Age, gebruikte Lucien dit leger om een massale aanval te leiden op de stad. Bijgestaan door krachtige magiërs zoals Solus Dellagar, leek Lucien's ondode niet te stoppen. Maar Varrock, nog steeds geleverd met runes, kon het leger van Lucien gemakkelijk verslaan. In feite was hij zo snel verslagen, dat de meerderheid van de bevolking nooit van naam heeft gehoord, en slechts een paar organisaties, zoals de Temple Knight begrepen als enige de ernst van deze aanval. Na dit incident, vluchtte Lucien terug in de schaduw met schijnbaar geen teleurstelling. Het is onbekend wat het preciese doel van Lucien was tijdens de aanval. Gezien zijn intelligentie, is het onwaarschijnlijk dat hij zich zelf zo gemakkelijk liet verslaan tenzij hij een ander doel had dan het innemen van de stad. Sinds Lucien van plan was om de Mahjarrat achter hem te scharen in een doel om Zamorak volkomen te vernietigen, wordt er aangenomen dat Varrock de eerste slachtoffer zou zijn van een hypothetische invasie. Zoektocht naar macht Lucien was onlangs begonnen met het zoeken naar een voedingsbron van onbekende aard. Hij doet beroep om hulp van stervelingen , een magiër en een krijger, Movario en Darve. Hij was begonnen met het onvermoeibaar zoeken naar de mysterieuze bron van energie. Movario en zijn intellectueel ontbreekt assistent zijn momenteel onderzoek naar de Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, waar ze geloven dat hij de energie kan sluimeren. Uiteindelijk is gebleken dat de "energie bron" waarnaar Lucien op zoek was, de Stone of Jas was, een artefact dat Elder gods en Guthix gebruike om Gielinor te bouwen en magie te introduceren in het via Runes. Met de steen, geloven de Mahjarrat dat hij in staat zal zijn om te beheersen over het leven zelf te nemen, naast het absolute gezag over alle magie in het rijk. Vermoedelijk, wil hij de steen gebruiken om Zamorak te overweldigen en de kracht van de koninkrijken van de wereld te onderwerpen. Tijdens de quest While Guthix Sleeps, zal de loyaliteit van Movario aan Lucien niet standvastig blijken te zijn. Hij had commentaar dat er geen deal was voor het ontdekken van de steen. Echter, erkent Movario, dat de kracht die uitgaat van Lucien, onmiskenbaar sterk en bewonderenswaardig is. Met Darve, vlucht hij uit de Ancient Guthix Temple aan het eind van While Guthix Sleeps, na een mislukte poging om meer tijd met de Steen van Jas te brengen. Het is onbekend of Movario nog steeds van plan is om verder te werken met Lucien om zijn kennis van de magie te vergroten. Zoektocht naar de Staff of Armadyl thumb|125px|Lucien, in menselijke gedaante. In het recente jaar van de Fifth Age, 169, roept Lucien de hulp van de speler in. In die tijd had hij de vorm van een ongelooflijk zwakke gedaante aangenomen. Het is echter onbekend of dit zijn originele vorm was, aangezien Mahjarrat meesters zijn in het aannemen van gedaantes. Hij bedekte zijn hele lichaam met zwarte kleding en bedekte zijn gezicht met capuchon, waardoor zijn gezicht niet te zien was. Hij vertelde de speler niet wie hij was maar hij vroeg of de speler een oud artefact voor hem wilde halen dat bekend staat als de Staff of Armadyl, uit de tempel ten noord-oosten van East Ardougne. De speler kan aan het einde van de quest kiezen welke zijde hij kiest, de zijde van de Guardians of Armadyl of de zijde van Lucien en de staf aan hem leveren. Spelers die de zijde van de Guardians kiezen, krijgen de opdracht om Lucien te vermoorde die weinig weerstand zal geven. Spelers die de zijde van Lucien zullen kiezen moeten de Guardians vermoorden en de staf aan Lucien overhandigen. Spelers die de zijde van de Guardians hebben gestolen, zullen er later achter komen dat Movario de staf van de Guardians had gestolen. Lucien krijgt dus altijd de staf in handen en zal zich weten te herrijzen als de speler hem vermoord. Nadat Lucien de staf in handen had, zal een Guardian of Armadyl genaamd Idriade groep leiden die proberen om de staf te heroveren van Lucien. Hoe dan ook, Lucien zal naar The North reizen. het is echter onbekend of hij naar het daadwerkelijke North reist of naar Lucien's camp. The North is een mysterieuze locatie waar een aantal Mahjarrat zich verzamelen om deel te nemen aan het Ritueel. Relatie met Zemouregal Lucien heeft in de recente jaren contact gemaakt met zijn oom Zemouregal om een bondgenootschap op te stellen. Hij zette zijn Gargoyle ambassadeur genaamd Sharathteerk in om contact te maken met Zemouregal. Tijdens de Defender of Varrock quest zal blijken dat Lucien op zoek is naar een oud artefact en dat de bondgenootschap voor beide goed zal zijn. Echter blijkt Zemouregal het idee af en verteld Sharathteerk dat hij niet in sprookjes gelooft. Echter, nadat Lucien de Staff of Armadyl in handen had gekregen, beschrijft Zemouregal in zijn notities dat Lucien extreem sterk is geworden en dat hij maar beter aardig tegen hem kan zijn de laatste tijd. Vondst van de Stone of Jas thumb|left|Lucien valt de speler aan.|left Tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest zal Lucien zich werpen uit de schaduwen en zijn zwakke vorm en zich voor doen als zijn oorspronkelijke vorm, een Mahjarrat met een skelet hoofd, een Necromancer met het vermogen om de ondoden op te roepen. thumb|Lucien aanschouwt de [[Heroes.]] Ondertussen had hij bondgenootschappen gemaakt met de Black Knights, Surok Magis, verschillende Shady stranger en het inhuren van verschillende Mercenary Axemen. Hij liet onder ander verschillende Guardians of Armadyl vermoorden, die achter Lucien aan zaten. Ook liet hij de Shady stranger het dorp Draynor Village bespioneren. Vlak na de genocide van de Guardians of Armadyl, zal Lucien afspreken met Surok. Echter wist de speler tijdens de quest Surok gevangen te nemen en zijn plaatst over te nemen. Lucien en Surok hadden afgesproken in de Wildernis, bij de Chaos Temple. Lucien demonstreerde hier zijn krachten door het oproepen van een Undead leger. Echter herkende Lucien de speler en viel hem aan. Van een afstand stonden de Heroes toe te kijken en teleporteerde naar het slagveld. Lucien reageerde gelijk en viel de helden aan. Hij wist bijna alle leden te verslaan met één aanval, inclusief de Gnome Hazelmere. Lucien wist alle aanvallen met gemak af te weren. De Heroes hadden blijkbaar Lucien onderschat en was machtiger dan ze ooit verwacht hadden. Slechts twee leden wisten te overleven. Lucien teleporteerde zich hierna weg, nadat hij zijn verwoestingen aanschouwde. Vlak na de val van de Heroes beweert Movario dat hij de Stone of Jas bijna gevonden heeft. De speler zal zich verkleden als Surok Magis en krijgt toestemming van Movario om de grot te ontdekken en de kust veilig te maken voor Movario en Darve. thumb|left|Lucien roept de [[Daemonicas Abhoris spreuk uit om twee Tormented Demons op te roepen.]] Uiteindelijk zal de speler de Ancient Guthix Temple ontdekken en de bewaker van de Stone of Jas ontdekken en haar beschermer, de Balance Elemental verslaan. Op dit moment zullen Movario en Darve bij de Stone of Jas verschijnen. Uiteindelijk zal Lucien zich in de grot teleporteren. Lucien zal vertellen dat hij van plan is de Stone of Jas te gebruiken om Zamorak's gezag te ondermijnen en zichzelf te verhogen als de leider van de Mahjarrat (vermoedelijk door het aanmoedigen van een opstand te onttronen tegen Zamorak). Hij merkt op dat hij de Stone of Jas zal gebruiken om de koninkrijken van Gielinor en herstellen tot de Mahjarrat autoriteiten, zoals het vroeger was, waar in het rijk iedereen een slaaf is. Op de Ancient Guthix Temple, teleports hij zichzelf weg met de Stone of Jas (ook als Movario hem gewaarschuwd heeft dat zijn onderzoek naar het artefact nog niet compleet is). Voor zijn vertrek spreekt Lucien de Daemonicas Abhoris Magic spreuk uit waardoor hij twee Tormented Demons oproept om de speler aan te vallen. Lucien vertelt dat dit slechts simpele en zwakke wezens zijn. Het is onbekend of Lucien van plan om terug te keren naar The North, na het veiligstellen van de Stone of Jas. Na While Guthix Sleeps, zal Lucien vervangen worden door een Local Thug in Ardougne en Edgeville. 18de Ritual of Rejuvenation Lucien is één van de vele Mahjarrat die het ritueel bijwonen. Hij kiest ervoor om Jhallan op te offeren. Tijdens het ritueel valt de speler, samen met Crux Eqal, de plaats waar het ritueel plaatsvindt aan. Tijdens het gevecht roept Lucien verscheidene schepsels op, zoals Ice demons en Glacor. Nadat zijn onderdanen verslagen zijn door de speler, gebruikt hij de Stone of Jas om extra kracht te krijgen. Hij roept echter per ongeluk de Dragonkin op, die hem doden met de Staff of Armadyl. Tijdens de quest wordt Lucien "de False User" van de Stone of Jas genoemd door de Dragonkin. Gedaantes thumb|Lucien als zijn Mahjarrat gedaante. Lucien zal voorkomen in verschillende gedaantes. Voor het starten van While Guthix Sleeps quest zal Lucien de vorm hebben aangenomen van een zwakke oude man, die helemaal gekleed is in het zwart. In de While Guthix Sleeps quest zal hij zijn normale (Mahjarrat) gedaante aannemen en zal veel groter zijn dan enkele andere Mahjarrats die gezien zijn. In tegenstelling tot andere Mahjarrats, is Lucien groter dan de gemiddelde lengtes voor een Mahjarrat. Toen hij een menselijke vorm aannam, had hij dezelfde grote van de spelers. Echter is het onbekend of zijn groei te maken had met zijn toename van kracht. In vergelijking met andere Mahjarrat, zijn Lucien en Jhallan de enige Mahjarrat met een groenige kristallen vorm op hun hoofd. Het zal dus goed mogelijk zijn dat Lucien en Jhallan familie banden gemeen hebben met elkaar. Hoewel het bekend staat dat Mahjarrat veel op elkaar lijken, zijn Jhallan en Lucien de enige twee Mahjarrat die het kristal op hun hoofd dragen. Ook heeft Lucien gemeenschappelijke ogen met Zemouregal. Dit zal waarschijnlijk komen doordat Zemouregal familie is van Lucien. Lucien's krachten thumb|left|Lucien roept de doden op. In fysieke gevechten, is Lucien erg zwak. Tijdens de Tempel of Ikov quest, moeten spelers hem te bevechten door te kiezen voor een bondgenoot met de Guardians of Armadyl. Zijn level is hier 14 en zal de speler aanvallen met zijn houten staf. Viggora, een voormalige bondgenoot van Lucien, die werd veroordeeld voor een eeuwigheid als een geest te leven door Zaros voor zijn rol in het dienen als een in beginsel Zamorak's lijfwachten, merkte dat Lucien's inspanningen om een zwaard te heffen aantrekkelijk zielig waren. Ondanks zijn gebrek aan kracht tijdens de quest, werd gesuggereerd dat hij is veel krachtiger is dan hij spelers leidt tot geloven. Zijn aanvankelijk vrijblijvend lichaamsbouw lijkt het resultaat te zijn van jaren van isolement. Lucien is in staat om een groot Undead leger op te roepen dat genoeg is om steden te tbelegeren en zelfs geruchten naar het magische vermogen om god artefacten te verbergen en draagt zorg voor de controle over hen te hebben. Hij is ook in staat om gedachten te lezen en zelfs enigszins te beheersen, zoals weergegeven wordt wanneer de speler probeert om hem te doden zonder een Armadyl pendant. Hij is ook zeer intelligent, een eigenschap die andere Mahjarrat (zoals Hazeel) niet hebben. Lucien lijkt te worden geleerd in het oude overlevering, met name wat waardevolle artefacten betreft. thumb|Lucien en zijn [[Undead leger.]] Als Lucien is een Mahjarrat, hij is veel gevaarlijker dan een mens. Hij woont al langer dan vijf duizend jaar sinds zijn in Gielinor, en daarvoor woonde hij op Freneskae, en heeft de mogelijkheid om een dingen te genezen die alles zal herstellen behalve de meest fatale wonden. Hij bezit waarschijnlijk meerdere fysieke vormen, net als de meeste Mahjarrat, maar het lijkt erop dat zijn primaire vorm een intimiderende lich is. Hij kan ook, als een Necromancer, zich terug roepen uit de dood met nog meer spieren en intellect. Lucien kan teleporteren en magische spreuken uitspreken zonder het gebruik van Runes. Zoals blijkt uit While Guthix Sleeps, kan hij een aanzienlijke hoeveelheid beesten oproepen zonder ook maar een beetje uitgeput te raken. Er wordt verondersteld dat hij geen beperkingen heeft in oproepen, wat suggereert dat hij misschien de geheimen van Summoning beheerst. Ofwel dat of zijn bevoegdheden alleen afkomstig zijn van de Stone of Jas en de Staff of Armadyl In While Guthix Sleeps, onthult hij zijn ware gedaante en toont de Staff of Armadyl, die hij altijd boven zijn hoofd blijkt te zwaaien als hij hem gebruikt. Lucien is ook in staat om gemakkelijk een aanval van de Gnome Hazelmere af te weren, verdere presentatie van zijn onmenselijke kracht. Er wordt gezegd dat de Staff of Armadyl hem krachtiger maakt. Movario stelde vast in zijn onderzoek: "zijn bevoegdheden zijn aanzienlijk toegenomen sinds hij de staff heeft overgenomen en ik herinner me de stank van de dood en overweldigende magie die hem omringt. De mate van zijn spellcasting en bezweringen zijn begonnen met de grens van krankzinnigheid." Movario schreef ook dat Lucien in staat om de Deamonicas Abhoris spreuk uit te voeren, de donkere kunst van het binden van demonen tot een voortdurende staat van kwelling, die wordt beschouwd als onmogelijk. Aangezien het verkrijgen van de Stone of Jas, worden Lucien's capaciteiten verondersteld te zijn toegenomen tot een niveau ongekend in stervelingen. Op dit punt, is zijn macht en kracht vergelijkbaar met de krachten van een god. Zie ook *Lucien's dochter *Pendant of Lucien *''While Guthix Sleeps'' *''Temple of Ikov'' en:Lucien Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:While Guthix Sleeps Categorie:Zamorak Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Necromancer